disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Blood
Blue Blood, is a 2014 fantasy/drama movie directed by Tim Burton. It focuses on the events before the coronation night, where Kathryn, Snow Whtie's daughter, is about to be crowned as queen of the kingdom. Plot The movie starts with a scene at the royal palace. Kathryn is walking in the balcony while thinking and worrying about what will happen in less than ten minutes, her coronation. So she whispers I need help, and Rumpelstilskin appears. He offers an spell to Kathryn, that will change everything, without hurting someone. She accepts and the sky turns black, Snow White opens the balcony's doors desesperated and watch how everything its absorbed by the gray clouds. In the next scene, Kathryn wakes up in a quirky cottage. Her mother is cleaning the floor and everything it's so tiny. Kathryn asks Snow White where they are, and she replies excited because the stranger has woken up. Kathryn gets confused when she realizes that everything is Rumpelstilskin's curse. So she stands up from bed and notices that she's wearing old clothes (anyways she doesn't care) and goes to the forest. Once upon there, Kathryn determinates to find her best friend, Ella, Cinderella's daughter, and to break the curse recurring to the Fairy Godmother's powers. As she's walking through the forest, she realizes another thing: Someone has been following her since she left home. And after a tramp, she meets the boy who is stalking her. It's Drystan (Belle and Adam's son). At first she gets mad at him, but after he tells her that he believes in her, she accepts to take him where the Fairy is. While the teenagers are in their way, Rumpelstilskin is having a talk with the Evil Queen, Maleficent, and the Mad Hatter. They're planning to attack the castle so one of their childs can be the kingdom's ruler, by killing Christoper, Aurora and Phillip's son, who will be crowned as king. He insists that Alan, his own son, should be the king, but the other's refuse. Back with Kathryn, she finds Ella being attacked by a lion in her carriage, with her family. Drystan quickly saves her, along with Cinderella and Prince Ferdinand. Kathryn surprises by seing her father with another woman, and to top, the new Cinderella is selfish and dumb. Anyways, Ella recognizes her friend, and she convinces her to follow them, and Ella accepts. So that night, while Ferdinand and his wife are sleeping, the young people escapes. But the scene finishes when they hear a little girl's scream, which is Raven's. She tells them that her mother tried to kill her and no one is safe there. The group accepts the girl, since she "looks pure". The next scene opens with Christopher at the castle, when he's arguing with his mother because he doesn't want to be a king anymore. But Aurora replies that they have no option and leaves. Anyways she knows that her son was cursed by Maleficent (in his 18th birthday he will prick his finger and die) and saved by the Fairy Godmother (who stated that he will be saved by the true love's kiss, and he will sleep instead of dying). Underground the castle, Maleficent tells Calinda to arrive to the castle dressed as commoner and ensure Christopher will die before midnight. At first she doesn't want to do it, but after being manipulated she accepts. Meanwhile, the group of teens are tired and decide to visit the Mad Hatter's tea party, since Hat offers Ella a cup of poisoned tea. So, after having a long talk, Kathryn listens that the White Rabbit is announcing Christopher coronation's. Unfortunately, Drystan and Ella are under the Mad Hatter's spell. So she stands up and try to leave, but she's stopped by Raven and taken to Rapunzel's tower (which is abandonaded) by the rest of the villains. Christopher receives Calinda disguised. When they both look at each other they have the following flashback: Both of them are just 9 year-old kids. They are at a beautiful forest, running and playing. But suddenly a war begins. The flashback finishes and Christopher takes Calinda inside his castle. Them both spend the afternoon talking, playing, and even bothering some guardians. For this, Christopher tells Calinda about his memories, and she replies in an affirmative way. When it's 10 o'clock, the prince leaves Calinda in his room, where Maleficent confronts her because their target is not dead. The young lady states that she'll never hurt her true love, Maleficent laughs and encloses her daughter along with Kathryn, Drystan, and Ella. Raven is there too, she insults the heroes and Calinda as she leaves. In the tower, Calinda explains to the others what happened, and who Chris is. Kathryn realizes how to break the curse, with love, the most powerful magic at the world. So she tells Calinda to transport them to the castle, but she is not strong enought to do it. "You have to believe in you," says Kathryn and Calinda finally transports the teenagers. But while they're going to the castle, the Evil Queen takes away Drystan and Ella, leaving the two ladies hurted. Chrisopher fights with his parents another time and goes to his room., where he see that Calinda is gone. In his sadness, the lights turn off and a door appears from nothing. Hypnotized, Chris goes in and follow a group of voices from the corridor. Meanwhile, Calinda and Kathryn reach to the castle, Calinda goes to find Chris while Kathryn goes with Aurora and Phillip. Christopher finishes in the bottom of the castle, where a distaff appears and is telling him to touch it's acute. Calinda finally finds her true love, but it's too late, Chris is dead. In that moment, the villains appear at the party and claim the throne. Meanwhile, Ella and Drystan are talking about their past lives. How Ella was living afraid of her mother's stepmother and stepsisters, and Drystan was living alone, ignoring his mother's comments and acts. In that moment, Hat arrives with his dad, Ferdinand, Cinderella, Snow White, and the seven dwarfs. They rescue the group of teenagers and go to the castle, where Kathryn is fighting with Phillip, Aurora, and Mulan versus Maleficent, Evil Queen, Alan, Rumpelstilskin, and Raven. The rest of the heroes arrive, and after a long battle, Raven and her mother are captured by Phillip and Ferdinand, while Aurora, Mulan, and Snow White trap Maleficent. Rumpelstlilskin is very weak, and he tries to escape with magic. Anyways, Kathryn reaches him before leaving and she finishes in the dark part of the forest. They talk for a second, and the man is turned into a dragon. Kathryn whispers ''I need help ''and a sword is brought with a shield by the Fairy Godmother and the final battle begins. Meanwhile, Calinda is crying because of Christopher, and trying to take the curse out of him with magic. Then, the scene changes constantly, until Kathryn lances the sword while Calinda kisses Christopher. In the next scene, Kathryn wakes up in the moment she changed everything. She finally accepts the crown and becomes the queen of Fairy Land. Cast Heroes *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White. *Josh Dallas as Prince Ferdinand. :*Lily Collins as Kathryn. *Jessy Schram as Cinderella. *Richard Madden as Prince Charming. :*Gabriella Wilde as Ella. *Leighton Meester as Belle. *Gerard Butler as Adam (formerly the Beast). :*Jonathan Keltz as Drystan. *Miranda Kerr as Aurora. *Brad Pitt as Phillip. :*Billy Unger as Christopher. ::*Matty B as young Christopher. *Heidi Klum as the Fairy Godmother. Villains *Wes Bentley as Rumpelstilskin. :*Tom Felton as Alan. *Kathy Najimy as the Evil Queen. :*Chloe Bridges as Raven. *Estella Warren as Maleficent. :*Olivia Holt as Calinda. ::*Eleanor Worthington Cox as young Calinda. *Johnny Depp as the Mad Hatter. :*Jimmy Bennet as Hat. Others *Shay Mitchell as Mulan. *Michael Sheen as the White Rabbit (voice). Seven Dwarfs *Danny Woodburn as Grimm. * Martin Klebba as Butcher. * Sebastian Saraceno as Wolf. * Jordan Prentice as Napoleon. * Mark Povinelli as Half Pint. * Joe Gnoffo as Grub. * Ronald Lee Clark as Chuckles. Category:Movies